


Didn't give to you.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The devil in disguise and the perky blonde angel of death. [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Human Caroline Forbes, Language Barrier, Season/Series 02, Time Skips, soulmates full name in their mother tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The runes on his wrist are of none he has ever seen. Even Klaus' mother had never seen such a language and she was from foreign land. A different land from where Klaus and his siblings had been born to nor the land they had came to and harvested on.Mikael never says a word despite having done so on every chance given him to chide Klaus. Esther's name was as foreign to their language as was Klaus' other half was. Even Elijah, the dutiful and loved son, had foreign runes. His soulmate's name was of a different land than of Esther's motherland or the land Klaus' other half was from.Before Tatia, Elijah had told in a hush whisper (that wasn't even needed, the cackle of fire and Kol's troublesome ways kept their father from overhearing) that one day they would set off to find them. Perhaps they would even bring Rebekah's back with them when they returned home.(Because despite Rebekah's passionatewords their sister shall being staying home to tend to the family's land while Elijah and Klaus dared the cold sea and foreign lands neither of their parents had ever seen or pillaged.)





	Didn't give to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this hasn't been beta read through yet. All mistakes are mine.

The runes on his wrist are of none he has ever seen. Even Klaus' mother had never seen such a language and she was from foreign land. A different land from where Klaus and his siblings had been born to nor the land they had came to and harvested on. 

Mikael never says a word despite having done so on every chance given him to chide Klaus. Esther's name was as foreign to their language as was Klaus' other half was. Even Elijah, the dutiful and loved son, had foreign runes. His soulmate's name was of a different land than of Esther's motherland or the land Klaus' other half was from. 

Before Tatia, Elijah had told in a hush whisper (that wasn't even needed, the cackle of fire and Kol's troublesome ways kept their father from overhearing) that one day they would set off to find them. Perhaps they would even bring Rebekah's back with them when they returned home. 

(Because despite Rebekah's passionate  
words their sister shall being staying home to tend to the family's land while Elijah and Klaus dared the cold sea and foreign lands neither of their parents had ever seen or pillaged.) 

[\\]

English. The words - the ruins - were of the language English. Rebekah's other half shares the same tongue as Klaus' apparently and this is why Klaus's sister was happy for time first time in days. (Though he cannot blame her ill of temper. Spending the entirety of ones day, or in their case days, doing nothing but learning another language can be such a tedious and frustrating thing.) 

Rebekah smiles as bright as the sun itself in the terribly lit home they've been staying in for days and that sight is what that makes Klaus give a small smile. There's worry plain to be seen in his eyes though if any of his siblings were to look at him. 

They are creatures that devour the life blood of those that are not like them. Klaus' siblings and Mikael are the only ones like unto of Klaus. It's a sad to realize when he meets his other half all Klaus will be focused on was the beat of her heart, the sound of blood rushing in her body like water in a stream, the dryness in his mouth that's gums ache with foreign teeth that wish to protrude from were they are hidden, and the merciless hunger in his stomach. 

Klaus doesn't voice his fears as Elijah smiles kindly at Rebekah who jabbers about. 

He's already taken enough from his sister already. 

[/] 

In the years that follow Klaus' wonders if he or his siblings had killed his Caroline. 

He often pushes such fear away because there are more important things to worry on such as the rumors of Mikael having come to Spain. 

[\\] 

 

Klaus shall never admit to it but he remembers pronouncing her name for the first time. Just as he remembers the very moment Elijah realized that Katherina was his other half. 

 

[\\] 

The Italian name of Caroline means strong. The French meaning of Caroline is free-man. 

The name of Elizabeth derives from the name Elisheba, אֱלִישֶׁבַע, that meant either oath unto God or to God's satisfaction. The God Klaus was referring to being one from the Christian religion that Elijah had becoming taken with while Kol had become quite taken with making believers realize there was no God (Because if there surely was a kind, loving God out there why are you being hunted like those animals you slaughter?) before killing them. 

Forbes was his Caroline's surname (as it would be later called). There was a clan in Scotland with that name. 

Names and their origins, Klaus had came to learn, were frustrating things. 

 

[\\]

 

The first to find their other half was Finn.  
Elijah was the second after many years (years in which Klaus recognizes love but for his siblings is a weakness) much to both Klaus and Rebekah's frustration. 

Rebekah met hers third. Stefan is the first other half Klaus has ever taken a shinning to. In the end even that is not enough to stop him from compelling Stefan and daggering Rebekah. 

 

[\\] 

 

There is another name, Jenna Judith Sommers, on his wrist when Klaus finally meets her. Klaus doesn't even know the curly haired blonde in the classroom with his doppelgänger even is his when he first meets her. 

[\\]

 

Klaus' has met hundreds of Carolines over the years. Some were humans, a few were witches, even lesser were werewolves, and a trickle were vampires. 

 

[\\] 

 

She's human and Klaus has more important things than her. His traitorous brother is in town and the Salvatores are mucking about thinking they can stop the ritual. They honestly think by saving the werewolf sacrifice and the former Bennet witch will stop Klaus from breaking his curse. 

What utter fools. 

[\\] 

 

There's a phone call, threats because of his hybrids, and a car crash on the bridge that his doppelgänger' parents died on. 

 

[\\] 

 

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes dies with water filling her lungs as she pounds the window for escape. She wastes no time for the confusion and betrayal she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing the trend of writing unhappy soulmate fics.


End file.
